


Gigi Come Home

by orphan_account



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Australia, Based off a song, F/F, Lesbian AU, More characters will come as i get there, and a book, arts workers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:00:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25107385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Crystal sighed as she arched her back, feeling her vertabries crack slightly. Exhaling she opened her eyes turning over to an empty bed. That was odd, Gigi wasn’t working having just finished a job and it was odd for her to be up before 8 on a Saturday. Something was off.----Or Based off the song 'Sarah Come Home' by Allie X and also kinda Paper Towns by John Green.They live in Sydney Aus, and work in the arts.
Relationships: Gigi Goode/Crystal Methyd
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	1. 1 - The Note

Crystal sighed as she arched her back, feeling her vertabries crack slightly. Exhaling she opened her eyes turning over to an empty bed. That was odd, Gigi wasn’t working having just finished a job and it was odd for her to be up before 8 on a Saturday. Something was off. 

Glancing up she noticed a sticky note stuck to the lamp. This sight caused Crystal to sit up abruptly jumping out of bed and running from their shared room. 

“Gigi!” She called to the house the 2 shared with their friends.   
No reply came. 

“Gigi?” she called again running down stairs to the common areas, nothing back from her girlfriend but a yell of annoyance from Jan instead. 

“It's like 8am on a Saturday! Can you stop yelling?” the annoyed and probably hungover girl yelled out. 

“Did Gigi tell you she was going anywhere?” Crystal called back slowly returning upstairs, she already knew the answer and her worst fears were quickly coming true. 

“No, last I saw her was when I headed out last night, she was with you. What’d you do? Lose her?” Jan called back testing slightly. Not knowing that was exactly what had happened. 

“Something like that” Crystal whispered under her breath pushing open the door to the sunlight room the girls shared. Glancing over at Gigi’s wardrobe she saw garments missing and her duffle was also gone. Why was she doing this again? Crystal though, surely she had told Gigi how annoying and hurt she was the last time Gigi had disappeared like this. 

Tears about to spill over her eyes she grabbed the sticky note off the side table, on it was a simple hand drawn picture of a ship and a large red upside down crucifix and a simple ‘G’ in Gigi’s hand writing in the bottom corner. Of course it was cryptic, the ship? The specifically red crucifix? Where had she gotten to this time. 

Just a hot tear rolled down Jan peered into the room   
“Did you find Gig…” she trailed off as she saw her friend with tears on her face and a note in her hand. She Knew what that meant Gigi had up and disappeared again.

“Oh Crystal…” she whispered, sitting down on the bed next to her house mate, putting an arm around her shoulder and rubbing circles on her back. 

“Why does she always do this?” Crystal asked her house mate resting her head on Jan’s shoulder. 

“I don't know, did she leave a hint again?”Crystal didn't have to answer, she just handed the sticky note over. 

“A ship and a crucifix…” Jan muttered, just as confused as Crystal was “Any idea what that means?” 

“I think the ship means she took or is taking a ship there, no idea about the crucifix though.” Crystal sighed. 

“I thought she usually only took the train… at least she told you that a ship is involved.” Jan offered. 

“But a ship could take her anywhere. Remember last time?” Crystal began to sob with that. It was too much to deal with right now, but she knew that they had to face the reality of what had happened. 

\--------

Two years previously, after Crystal and Gigi had been dating for a few months Gigi had disappeared. Just like this time, though they hadn’t moved in thoughter, she left her flat that she shared with her best friend Rosy in the early hours of the morning, leaving behind a note with an orange drawn on it. When Crystal came over that morning, there to meet Gigi for lunch Rosy had invited her in, with a   
“She’s not here, but she does this from time to time. Can you lock up when you leave, thanks hun” before heading out herself to for a meeting. 

Confused, Crystal walked into Gigi’s room, which was usually a mess of half finished garments, shoes, make up was clean and tidy. One of Gigi’s duffel bags was gone and Crystal noticed some of Gigi’s favorite items were not hanging in her wardrobe as they usually do. That's when she saw the sticky note on the bed, with a drawing of an orange and a little ‘G’ in the bottom right corner. 

This had made Crystal even more confused, she grabbed her phone and texted her girlfriend. 

FROM CRYSTAL: Hey Gigi, where are you, thought we were doing lunch but Rosy made it seem like you’ve gone away for a bit… haha. I’ll wait for you at yours if that's good? 

Almost immediately she received a message back 

FROM GIGI: This is an automated message: the recipient of - --482 131 465- is not in range to receive this message, please contact the provider and try again. 

That was odd.

FROM CRYSTAL: haha Gi, funny but like you are coming for lunch?

FROM GIGI: This is an automated message: the recipient of - --482 131 465- is not in range to receive this message, please contact the provider and try again. 

Something was off. Crystal grabbed the note of the orange and left Gigi’s room. 

Once she was home, Crystal rushed over and googled Orange. Not surprisingly most of the results were of the colour and fruit but at the bottom of page one was the wiki page for a regional town called ‘Orange’.   
It was around 4 hours away and since Gigi didn't have a car, the next quickest way was the train that left from central. It would make sense, it was a location and Gigi had gone somewhere. Unfortunately for Crystal it was a Sunday and she had to work in the hair and make up department of one of the big TV studios here in Sydney and wouldn't be free till Saturday. A full week. 

With a sigh she booked a train ticket for Friday night to Orange, and on a whim booked 2 for a return on Sunday afternoon, she just hoped it wasn't a waste. 

Friday night couldn't have come sooner, as she boarded the train with a small duffle bag and her book she knew she was on a mission, and that she would find Gigi. Crystal closed her eyes, pressing play on her playlist as she closed her eyes, she was getting closer to Gigi with each song. 

After the 4 hour trip, Crystal stepped off the train and called a cab. 

“Where can I take ya, sweetie?” the cab driver asked as he pulled up to the station and Crystal slid into the back seat. 

“The most decent motel this city has.” Crystal stated

“No problem darl” the driver responded, pulling out and beginning the short trip. Crystal kept her eyes peeled on the streets, looking for any sign of Gigi. Too soon for her, the Cab stopped out the front of a motel with the vacancy sign glowing above reception. 

“That's $11.45” Crystal held out her card and the driver took it, she feitly her a beep before he handed it back asking her “recipe?” 

“No, I'll be good, thank you!” Crystal replied, grabbing her duffel and stopping out of the car and walking towards the reception. 

A small bell jingled as she stepped into the motel, and it was like Crystal had stepped back into the 80s.   
A young woman was seated behind the reception desk and reading a magazine, the woman had blond hair, and she was wearing clothes similar to Gigi, it wasn't, it couldn't be. Still Crystal became anxious, her palms became sweaty and she had begun to shake. 

“Hi… can I get a room for the next 2 nights?” Crystal asked shakeliy as she walked up to the desk. 

The woman put the magazine down and revealed, it was not Gigi but a kind looking woman with bright red lipstick. 

“Of course sweetheart, Single or double?” she asked, turning to the old desktop next to her. 

“Double please.” Crystal repsoned, she was disappointed that it wasn’t Gigi but she knew she had a full day tomorrow to look. 

“No problem, and a name for the room?” the receptionist asked. 

“C...” 

“Crystal…” she was interrupted, the receptionist raised an eyebrow and Crystal turned around and was immediately faced with Gigi. 

“Gigi…” she whispered before her girlfriend ran forward and embraced her in a hug. After a moment they broke apart and Crystal tuned back to the receptionist who had sunk back behind her magazine. 

“I won't be needing that room, I think” she said with a beaming Gigi nodding, holding tightly to her arm.

“Not a problem sweetheart, just watch yourselves in public. Around here, not everywhere is a safe space…” she warned with a knowing nodd. 

Gigi lightly pulled her out of the office and towards her room. 

“Why were you going to reception?” Crystal asked, still in awe as she was led by the tall girl. 

“I disappear for a week and that's what you ask me?” Gigi launched, stopping out a door with the number 35A on it, she pulled a key out and pushed the door open. Crystal nodded and followed her girl friend into the room, putting her bag down on a dresser next to the door.

“I was going to see if Courtney there wanted to chat but, and I needed Ice.” Gigi said as she flopped onto the messy bed. 

“But then I saw what I thought might have been you just as the door closed on you… And… well… I was right.” Gigi Smiled, becoming for Crystal to join her. 

“But… why did you leave?” She asked the girl lying on the bed. 

“I just needed a change of scenery, needed to take a breath especially after that last show closed. I needed the change of scenery.” Gigi replied, sitting to face Crystal, lightly rubbing the bed next to her, still beconing Crystal to sit.

“But why didn’t you tell me?” Crystal asked, slowly walking to Gigi and holding her hand. 

“I couldn’t even text you…” she whispered, her voice on the edge of cracking and a tear close to falling from her eye. 

“When you’re at the center of a show and everyone is always asking things of you, sometimes you just need a complete pause of the world. When I left I booked a ticket that morning when I woke up and was on the train an hour and a half later. I turned my phone off and left a note for Rosy and well you, if you cared.” Gigi explained, Crystal listened and slowly took a seat next to the girl, locking fingers with her. 

“I understand Gi. Rosy said you did this from time to time. But I still don't understand why.” Crystal asked, turing to Gigi. 

“Maybe you never will understand, but know when I do this, it will always be in Australia. It will usually be travelable by train; or if not I let you know, and I will always leave a hint for whoever cares to find me, before I inevitably return, which can be anywhere from a week or a few months.” Gigi explained, seriously. 

“I will always find you. As long as you want me to.” Crystal said as she fell into an embrace.

“I’ll always want you to find me. I’ll wait for you if I know you’re Coming.” 

This is what she is now remembering as she looks at the note, a Ship and a Red Crucifix, where on earth was Gigi this time.


	2. 2 - Coffee and Contemplation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the help of her friends Crystal trys to figure out what a crucifix and ship mean.   
> And Crystal remembers the first time she got help from her friends, the second time Gigi disappeared. 
> 
> Or 
> 
> a bit of present time and a bit of flash back.

“Any luck?” Jan asked Crystal as she sat, deep in though in front of her laptop, six pages deep on google. 

“Not well… all I’m getting is Celtic symbols and the red cross.” She replied. Jan sighed and placed a mug of tea infront of her friend, before sitting down at the kitsch table across from her. 

“Jackie’s coming over, and I think Jaida might be getting up soon, but it is a Saturday so who knows.” Jan informes Crystal who vaguely nods in response. Jan knows conversation is not going to happen right now and so pulls her phone out, leaving crystal to keep looking at her searches. 

Crystal’s train of thought is broken by the sound of the sliding door beside her opening, making her jump.   
“Morning! I brought bagels” Jackie beams, holding up a bag of fresh bagels. 

“That was quick” Crystal muttered, smiling and waving at the woman. 

“Crystal It's been over an hour!” Jan laughed back, as she stood and embraced Jackie in a hug before then grabbing the bagels and turning to the counter to prepare them. 

“Bagel? Both of you? We don't Have cream cheese though…” Jan said as she checked the fridge. 

“Brough that too” Jackie smiled, sitting at the table and grabbing a small tub of cream cheese from her pocket and throwing it to Jan, who tried to catch it, fumbled and dropped the container. 

“You’re such a clutz” Jackie sighed, but a smile was spread across her face. 

“And that's why you love me…” Jan winkd back playfully before turning to prepare breakfast for everyone. 

Jackie then turned to Crystal who was closing the laptop in front of her and looking utterly defeated. 

“Hey, Jan told me Gigi has… uh...gone again?” she asked in a soft and comforting voice. Crystal just rubbed her hands through her thick hair, closing her eyes and nodding. 

“Oh no.” Jackie whispered, stretching her hand out and rubbing a few circles on Crystal’s back. 

“I’ll find her, I always do but why has she gone this time. Everytime it happens I think it's because I have done something. I just wish she would let me know that it's not me.” Crystal explains. It wasn’t even 11am and yet she was absolutely exhausted and over the day. 

“I’m gonna go see if Jaida wants a bagel,” Jan says, skipping out of the kitchen and bouncing up the stairs. 

“Did she leave a clue?” Jackie asks and Crystal slides the sticky note to her. 

“A ship… so its not reachable by land and an upside down red crucifix... ok. Interesting.” She powdered while looking at the note. 

“Any thoughts?” Crystal asked,”I’ve been looking up red crosses for just over an hour and got nothing more then places in Europe and the red cross!” she says, the defeat avoidant in her voice. 

“Could she be in Europe?” Jackie asks, completely serious. 

“I don't think so, She said back the first time this happened that she would stay within Australia, and she had to get there by boat, or more ship? And that would take weeks if you were going by boat to Europe!” Crystal explains. 

“Well, that's good we can at least eliminate another country as a possibility.” Jackie smiles and Crystal nodded.

Before their conversation could progress, Jan returned with a disgruntled Jaida who slumped into the chair next to Crystal. 

“I’m only awake because Jan said she’d make me Coffee and a bagel.” Jaida murmured, resting her head on her arms. 

“And I keep my word, one coffee for you, with a dash of milk.” Jan smiled, putting the mug in front of her. “And bagels will be ready soon, just need to toast them!” she concluded before turning to the chopping board brandishing a large bread knife.

“Don't cut yourself please. We don't need any more drama this morning.” Jackie said in a worry, before getting up to help the energised Jan with the task. 

“What does she mean more drama… Is Gigi still asleep?” Jaida asked and crystal shook her head before sliding her the note. 

“Oh Child…” Jaida whispered in response, “It kinda looks like the symbol for the thing.. Mo…”   
She pondered before Jan interrupted her. 

“Who's hungry!” She beams as she places a big plate of bagels with cream cheese smeared on them on the table. Jackie is close behind her with a stack of plates 

“For you, and you, and me and her” she places them in front of the four table spots. The Fifth noticeably empty. 

“And a fresh pot of coffee as well.” Jan smiles, slipping the pot in front of Jaida who immediately topps up her mug. Before sitting down. 

“Well come on eat!” Jan exclames, grabbing a bagel and biting into it. The rest followed suit, But Crystal was pre-occupied, what was Jaida thinking it could be a symbol for. Was the ship the symbol or was the cross. Mo… something and where was it based. 

So many questions to answer and it was still only just 10:30. 

\----- 

Almost a year ago, Gigi had disappeared again, this time only a few weeks after Gigi had moved in with Crystal and her Roommates: Jan and Jaida.   
Like the previous time she had disappeared while Crystal had been out, packing a duffel, tidying their room, leaving a neatly made bed and a sticky note with a clue. The clue was three circles on top of one another to make a 3 tall circle tower, and a ‘G’ scribbled in the corner again. Once again Crystal was stumped as to where it was. 

She had in this occasion been at work for an early breakfast TV programme. Her job was to do the makeup and hair of the guest they were interviewing before they went on for their short interview promoting or speaking on whatever before they then left. It wasn’t an exciting job, but it was work non the less, and it was sometimes magic how she could make a half asleep guess appear as if they had woken up hours beforehand and gone for a run and had a coffee. When in reality they were sleepy and often grumpy. 

Crystal had returned home around 11, with a coffee for Gigi with her, as she knew Gigi would be in. Her show she was on had closed a few days prior and now bump-out was done she had a bit of downtime before her next contract. When she got in though, she had expected to walk upstairs and find Gigi either working at her sewing machine or still in bed. Instead she walked into the clean room and a sticky note.   
Three circles on top of one another, that was it. 

Confused, she plucked the sticky note from the bedside table and walked downstairs to the common area of the house. There she found Jaida, sitting at the table with her folio open on her computer, in the middle of a phone call. 

“Ok, so just to confirm you would like the 181 but with a mid shin hemm? Hmmm, may I suggest we go a bit higher and make it just under the knee cut? I think based on the measurement you have sent me and your photos it will suit better… excellent, well then I need a month before we do a fitting… OK, I will send you your time options via email and you just need to reply to confirm and I'll send you a reminder a week out and then the day prior. If you need to change or cancel, call me…. Excellent thanks child. OK see you soon. Bye.” She smiled though the call, gritting her teeth, her customer voice dripping with fake sincerity. 

“Chillddddd, She wants a dior siliot, for her graduation from high school… children these days.” She sighed, taking a sip from her coffee and turning to Crystal who sat opposite her. 

“How was work?” Jaida asked, closing her computer and engaging in conversation. 

“Yeah work was fine, they’ve asked me to cover for some midday show filming tomorrow as well so that's good.” Crystal explained to a nodding Jaida. 

“Something else though…? Did you have a racist on the show again?” Jaid asked, prying into the confused girl's mind. 

“No we had a greens member today, which was refreshing, ahh no.” Crystal smiled, trying not to veer on the parallel of the politics presented on the morning Tv that day. 

“Do you remember last year when I took a trip to Orange?” she asked as Jaida nonned weirly,

“If you’re about to say you have a sudden urge to move country, let me say don’t.” The girl laughed. 

“No, gosh no. The reason I went was to find Gigi, she had just disappeared the week before.” Crystal attempted to explain. 

“Gurl, what do you mean disappeared.” Jaida laughed skeptically. 

“I mean, I went to meet her for lunch, and was met by Rosy who told me ‘she does this sometimes’ before she left for work, leaving me in their empty apartment, with nothing but a sticky note with an Orange drawn on it.” She explained. Talking it through like she was reliving it. 

“Well that's like a lot of red flags….” Jaida started paily, finished her coffee and walked over to the fridge, and getting a bottle of juice out and poured a glass. 

“Yeah, well. She took her Sim Card out and I couldn’t even text her. She had disappeared, so I took a whim and went to see if I could find her and I did within an hour of being in the town.” Crystal continued, 

“Still, disappearing like that and giving no explanation. Its kinda, well, Shitty of her to do.” Jaida said, returning to the table. 

“When I asked her she said things just got to be too much sometimes and she just needed space to breathe… She said, I may never understand but when you're the centre of a show and everyone constantly needs things from you and sometimes you need to pause everything, just for a bit.” Crystal explained to a sceptical Jaida. 

“Look, I know you love her, and we like her, she's cool, she's creative and so organised. But like Girl.” 

Jaida said, opening her laptop again, her break was over she was about to resumine answering emails and requests for garments. 

“Well I think she has done it again…” Crystal whispered, bruising her forehead in her left hand and placing the sticky note in front of Jaida.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi I know its been a while but enjoy more people, and friendship. 
> 
> It is based in Sydney because I live in Sydney and they are all creatives in some for because I am a creative (I work in live events when they can happen). 
> 
> Hopefully I'll have more out soon, but I am also working on completing my final semester of uni and have a fair bit due soon but I like having this space to break away from my other work. 
> 
> Just be patient with me! Thank you lovelys!   
> Also thank you all for reading and the kudos is very nice too!
> 
> See if you can guess where Gigi is... for either clue (they are both cities in Australia.) 
> 
> -PSAP


	3. 3 - Cool Summer Breeze

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A party is a great way for people to crack codes. 
> 
> or 
> 
> Jan throws a celebration party and Crystal gets some help cracking one of the sticky notes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content warning - Drinking and mild drug use (mention of vomit as well but only briefly)  
> more notes at the ending

Chapter 3

\------------

(starting in the flash back) 

After sliding the sticky note to Jaida, who had looked at it confused before an enlightened look spread across her face, her mouth silently forming an ‘o’ shape, before sympathetically looking back at Crystal who walked around behind her, grabbing the sticky note again as she came past the girl. 

“I’m gonna go have a nap and then see if I can find where she may have gotten to this time… If you think you know where she is, tell me please.” Crystal sighed, exhaustion from work that morning finally settling in. 

“Oh course, I’m sorry… damm.” Jaid said reaching a hand out to the tired crystal, squeezing it before letting it go. 

“You didn't see her leave?” Crystal asked, some final hope oh knowing where Gigi had gone in her slowly fading.

“No, I was in a meeting at 9am a few blocks away in the studio, so I was out pretty early for that. Jan may have but she was out early for an audition on the other side of the city. So she was probably out early too. Sorry.” Jaida said with a sincere tone, before she then turned back to her laptop, opening a spreadsheet and beginning to enter the info from the dress order she had completed not long prior. 

Jaida worked for a custom dress and garment making company, they speacised in wedding dresses and formal wear and Jaida had just in the last year won some money for her designs and she was really moving forward, quickly. If you were getting a Jaida dress you were rich and you were guaranteed you would bring with the dress, the ‘Essence of Beauty’ with you. 

Crystal walked slowly upstairs and entering the tidy room Gigi had left behind, placing the sticky note on her bedside table where she had left it. Collapsing into bed, CRystal plugged her phone in.   
There was no harm in trying, but she knew what she would receive back… 

FROM CRYSTAL: Hey Gigi, I know the signs, you left a clean room, you packed a duffel, you left me a note. Please just tell me you're safe. 

Almost immediately she received a message back 

FROM GIGI: This is an automated message: the recipient of - --82 131 465- is not in range to receive this message, please contact the provider and try again. 

Crystal knew it… still she made a decision. 

FROM CRYSTAL: I will message you everyday you're gone and not in my arms. I’ll send you updates and on a whim you read them, You’ll know you’re not alone, you have me. I’ll leave a light on for you, everynight till you come home. And if you go further than the place you are now, leave me a clue and i will follow them till you are in my arms again. 

FROM GIGI: This is an automated message: the recipient of - --82 131 465- is not in range to receive this message, please contact the provider and try again. 

She sighed. Defeated. But she had a mission: She would find Gigi again, but first she needed sleep. 

Crystal wasn’t sure how long she had slept for but when she had rest her head, the sun was shining bright into her room through the blinds, and now oranges and reds from the late afternoon sun danced across her ceiling, playing with a reflection in the window, a breeze from the open window letting in the light street sound from the main road in, lazily pushing her curtains around the wall.   
It was almost peaceful until a slamming door and excited squeal cut through the lazy house. 

“GUYS! I GOT A CALL BACK!!!!” Jan yelled, having returned from her Audition, the girls weren't allowed to know what for. Last time there had been a big call out for casting and this company had published their plans to do a show they had to emabarreing cancel the show due to the main talent lined up to be there from the USA not being available. Since then the shows were not announced until fully cast, meaning Jan knew, her manager knew, but they were under an NDA and were not allowed to tell.

Crystal rolled out of bed, and rushed downstairs to embrace Jan in a massive hug. 

“I am so proud of you! When are the call backs?” Crystal said breaking the hug. Jan was still in her leotard and tights, a light jumper overtop and runners on her feet, her hair in a half up half down style. 

“Next week! And I have material they have asked me to learn! Oh Cryssie I am so excited!” Jan beamed. 

“Sorry I was just finishing another call,” Jaida said as she entered the living room where the others were standing, walking to Jan and embracing her in a tight hug. 

“Sounds like we should celebrate!” Jaida said, Jan nodding excitedly. 

“Yass! I’ll text Jackie and Heidi and Gigi can see if Rosy, Rubber and Symone want to come over too and we can order food and dance and, wait where is Gigi '' Jan exactly Rambled before she realized the missing presence of Crystal’s girlfriend and her third roommate. 

“Long story, Why don't we invite everyone, order Pizza, get some drinks and then while we wait she can explain…” Jaida states, as Crystal just looked awkward at the sudden demand for information. 

“Sounds good, I’ll message Rosy and see what they are up to, and Maybe also Lux, Daya and Degean?” Crystal asks, and Jan just nods, a wide grin across her face, the mystery of Gigi quickly rolling over her. 

Before long, their friends start to rock up with drinks, mixers, cheese, crackers and everything they needed for a summer party. Jan in her excitement was quickly swept up in excitement from their friends. It's all a bit much for Crystal, who inside the apartment is starting to feel the summer heat build, excuses herself out to the back. 

Sitting at one of the old lawn chairs she is able to breathe again. This is Crystal’s favorite time of the year; late summer, it’s not so hot you can't survive but it's warm and on nights like now, the cool breeze feels refreshing on her hot skin. 

“Though I might find you here” A voice interrupts her. Turning to see the door opening and seeing Jackie coming towards her, a drink in her hand. 

“Jaida mentioned what happened with Gigi and yikes. Rosy and Rubber said that this is something she has been doing since they met her at the beginning of uni. They seemed kinda nonchalant about the whole thing… they said she would be back eventually, But I don't know it seems off to me?” Jackie explained, before then taking a sip from her drink and quickly pulling a face. 

“Ahh, Jan mixxed this for me and boy it’s strong.” she said putting it down under her chair. 

“Jan always overestimates how much a shot is, it's probably double strength,” Crystal smailes, before taking a sip of her own drink. 

“And, Yeah, look, it's been a day. Last time she did this it was Orange and she drew me an orange. She legit told me where she went. This time it's just 3 circles stacked one on top of the others. It's just so frustrating” Crystal explains to the kind girl next to her. 

Crystal had met Jackie through Jan. Jackie was living in a house off campus with her bestie Heidi while they were all at uni, Jaida, Crystal, and Jan lived in the same student accommodation. Jackie studied stage acting with Jan, though Jan had gone into musical theatre. Jaida studied fashion and costume design, and Crystal had studied makeup and hair style for live and screen performance with a side in costume making.   
Gigi was studying theatre and live production management and was in her first year as the others were graduating. She had lived with Rosy off campus, who was studying fashion and costume design similar to Jaida. 

Rubber (or Reina as was her birth name, lovingly dubbed Rubber due to all of her various implants and fillers) and Symone had met Gigi through work. Symone was a Set designer and Rubber was a hair and make up artist like Crystal.   
Actually it was Rubber who had invited Crystal to the opening night of one of Gigi’s shows that she was working on as the stage manager. She had told Crystal that Rosy had pulled out last minute but, it was all a setup to introduce them. As was predicted by Rubber, Gigi and Crystal hit it off immediately, even while Gigi was exhausted, opening night being the tail of a 60 hour work week. But they had exchanged numbers and agreed to talk once they weren't tipsy and exhausted. 

Crystal had been friends with Lux, Daya and Dagean since highschool and though they had drifted a bit when they went off to different Universities in different cities when they all graduated and moved back into the same city. Lux was a video editor, Daya was a wig stylist and Dagean was a self appointed human hair enthusiast, But she was also a hair stylist. 

It was an odd group but everyone just seemed to click and fit into a comfortable dynamic. 

“Earth to Crystal?” Jackie giggled, breaking Crystal's train of thought.

“You zone out there babe, everything ok?” 

“Yeah, just think back to how the world worked out and we all ended up becoming such good friends as a group with all of these people.” Crystal simled. 

“Yeah odd how the world works like that.” Jackie smiled, reaching a hand out to Crystal which she took, squeezing it lightly.

“Have you asked everyone if they know of a place with a thing like 3 balls on top of each other?” Jackie asks, puzzling the girl. 

“Not yet, Jaida had no idea, Jan was too excited. But I'll go and ask the others in a minute. This summer breeze it's just so… nice” Crystal reassures her friend. 

“It is nice. Makes me really appreciate that I am not in the snow right now!” Jackie laughed, she had grown up in Canada so the summers for her while hard to get through were more welcome than the cold alternative.

The two girls sat in a comfortable silence, slowly sipping their drinks, only to be interrupted by a loud group on their way outside. 

“So then I said, that you can't believe that Dinos were real, they say now they had feathers. Think about a giant chicken that's all they are!” Daya was ranting, and had clearly been provoked, probably by Lux. 

“We get it! Yikes, I'm sorry I brought it up!” Lux lied, trying to get the other to stop ranting, rolling her eyes and smiling at Crystal. 

“You're both idiots.” Dagean rolled her eyes.   
Jackie Stood as the other girls reached them, smiling at Crystal.

“I’m going to get another drink to see how miss success is going. I’ll leave you to it!” She smiled and left politely.

“You are all so…” Crystal said as the others pulled up seats

“Flawless?” Lux suggested,

“Priceless?” Degean stated flatly

“Intelligent?” Daya asked with a slightly superior tone

“Dusted.” Crystal started plainly making all the girls laugh. 

“How have you been Cryssie, we heard about Gigi … uh… taking an unannounced holiday… if that's the right way to say it?” Daya asked Crystal in a confused yet caring tone. 

“Yeah, that's a pretty good way of describing it. She left me with a note with 3 stacked circles and that its. I have no idea where it could mean she is.” Crystal sighed. 

“Can we see the note?” Lux asked, Crystal took it out of her pocket and handed the slightly crumpled paper over. 

“Oh! It looks like, Oh wait… It's a place in Australia right?” Lux exclaims before then retreating into thought. 

“Yeah!” Crystal excited beams. 

“Sorry I got nothing. I thought it was like 3 Epcot balls but that's not even close, or in Australia.” Lux sheepishly explains. 

“Oh.” Crystal knew she shouldn't be disappointed but she couldn't help it.

“Hey, I’ve got something to cheer you up” Dagean smiled and brandished a joint, the others laughed before Dagean lit the end, inhaling deeply and passing the joint to Daya. 

“I should have known you would bring some, and I am as always, grateful.” A voice behind them said as they approached the group. 

“Rubber, pull up a chair!” Crystal cheered as the woman did so, receiving the blunt as she settled in.

“What were you talkin about? Let me guess… some argument about prehistoric animals and Gigi’s little absence?” Rubber asked as she released the smoke from her hit into the night air. 

“OK, they weren't animals, they were” Daya begun again, once again met by a silent choir of eye rolls. 

“Yeah, this is the note she left Cryssie.” Lux cut in, handing Rubber the Sticky note.

“Hmmm, could be Adelaide… Might be a stretch but it could be a reference to the statue in the middle of Rundle Street Mall, but that's only two… The third is a bit bigger; it could reference the rig around the city, maybe.” Rubber pondered. 

“Adelaide? Why there?” Crystal whispered, receiving the note, rubber handed back to her. 

“Why Orange? Heaven knows Gigi’s brain. You might want to check, I think the fringe festival is still on. If she is in Adelaide she is probably there to catch the last week of the festival.” Rubber saids, before glancing at the watch on her wrist. 

“Yikes! It's one am and I have a shift in five hours. I've got to go, lovely to see you all and congrats to Jan again, I’ll go say bye to her if she is still alive. I think she may have snuck off for a tactical Vom but i haven't seen her since… so… who knows. Anyways see you soon.” Rubber says, collecting her things and entering the house again, bidding farewell and collecting Rosy on her way. She was very drunk and dancing on the couch. 

“We should head soon too, we have work tomorrow and a house inspection we need to clean up for.” Daya agreed, 

“hopefully you find Gigi or she comes back in the next few days.” She continues, picking up her things, and dragging a very stoned Lux up. 

“Come one Luxy, need to get to bed so we can be alive in the morning.” She cooed to the intoxicated girl. 

“Humm, can we get maccas on the way.” Lux asked, steadying herself on her feet, leaning on a very annoyed Dagean

“Yes, but please promise you won't be throwing it back up all night.” Degean stated flatly. 

“I’m Not that drunk” Lux protested, walking towards the kitchen door, stumbling slightly, throwing the door open with way too much force. 

“Yikes, well see you soon Cryssie, get some sleep.” Daya bid farewell but Deagen who followed them towards the kitchen.

Crystal sighed, grabbing the leftover glasses and taking them back to the kitchen. She grabbed some water and headed up stairs retreating to her room, the party was over and she had a lot to think about the next day and possibly book a ticket on the next plane to Adelaide. 

\----- 

Crystal is thinking back to that last clue and how Rubber had helped her. 

She was hoping to keep discussing the clue with Jaida after breakfast but she had to rush off to her offices for a fitting, Jan and Jackie were rehearsing for a show together and Crystal had the full day to try and crack it herself and she was determined to do so.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3, ended up bigger than i though it would be but i did it!   
> I am also procrastinating everything else i need to do but oh well. 
> 
> not sure when the next update will be, term stats back tomorrow and I have 3 weeks of almost 60hour weeks ahead of me so it may be a bit. 
> 
> If you guys like it please let me know. I am having fun writing it. 
> 
> thanks!   
> PSAP

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, working on this.   
> I was inspired by a song and couldn't not write it. 
> 
> Let me know if you like it.
> 
> I'll try and update it as frequently as I can but I am full time at uni and in a crunch zone for the next 5 weeks.   
> Much love  
> -PSAP


End file.
